A Change of Setting
by KaosDemon
Summary: During Voldemort's rebirth ceremony at the Triwizard Tournament something goes wrong and the dark lord is sent to an alternate universe in which he is a student at Hogwarts during the same time frame as Harry and his friends. Except that everything in this world is different, can Voldemort rebuild his status in this new universe? or will he be forced to submit to a new dark lord?


**A Change of Setting**

Note: This story starts during Voldemort's rebirth ritual in The Goblet of Fire. Perspective will most likely change during story, with it being in either first from Voldemort or third.

**I**

I smirked as the Rat sliced his hand off and fed it into the bubbling cauldron. I stole a glance at the Potter brat hanging from the gravestone and smirked, his face was priceless. Sheer horror and revulsion easily visible on his eyes. Soon my feeble current form was being lowered into the bubbling liquid, the gas emitting searing my eyes. But soon a shout was heard and I was again lifted in the air, growling at the death eater now holding me up so that I could successfully glower at the assembled death eaters.

A death eater was thrust to the front of the ranks and fell to his knees before me. "My Lord, I would not recommend doing that just yet," the kneeling man stated evenly.

Recognizing the voice I quickly responded, "Why…would…..that…..be…Severus?" My voice merely a gravely whisper to the assembled death eaters…and Potter.

"If you enter the potion now, something catastrophic could happen, as you do not have all of the correct ingredients, there is one that you are lacking."

My nonexistent eyebrow quirked, "….and, what would that…be?"

Severus quickly stuck a hand into his cloak and rummaged around until he found what he was seeking and presented it, "The bone of a great ancestor, my lord."

With a quick motion of my wrist a sniveling death eater held the bone closer to me for inspection, my eyes narrowed, "…what is the supposed ancestor of mine….that this bone….belonged to?"

"Salazar Slytherin, my lord."

My eyes widened, it had been thought that Slytherins body had never been found, how could Severus have come across this rarity? Putting a mask of indifference on my face quickly I quickly addressed Severus.

"….you were the one who presented me this potion…..now you are telling me it is lacking?...why this change now?"

The death eater visibly gulped, " In the original text that this potion was located in it only stated the three ingredients, but recently I came across a much older text that uses four ingredients and has visibly greater results such as increased strength, stamina, magic perception, and other such abilities."

I pondered this thought for less than a second before coming to my decision, but I made it look like I was thinking about it for much longer, couldn't let Severus get too cocky.

"….I will use this new ingredient…" I stated calmly but inside was excited, what sort of powers will I possess after this process? Perhaps I may be able to destroy all of the Muggles with just a mere thought! Smiling chillingly I motioned for Severus to place the bone in the cauldron and he quickly abided. The cauldron soon glowed an eerie green instead of the dull swampy green it had once been.

All the death eaters waited with breath held as I was placed into the cauldron, except for Severus who seemed rather nervous for some reason which was worrisome. My body almost submerged I felt the death eater holding me jolt and I was roughly dropped into the bubbling liquid. Quickly glancing before my face was fully submerged I saw spells lighting up the sky.

Suddenly getting very angry I roared in frustration before trying to move my rather weak limbs in a way to get me out of the cauldron but it was too late, my vision was fading fast and the world was swirling above me, and soon I knew nothing more of this world.

X-X-X

All fighting between death eaters and order members stopped as a bright green light roared out of the cauldron and into the sky illuminating the battlefield.

Severus Snape running with Harry Potter and carrying the body of Cedric Diggory on his back chanced a look behind him to see the illuminating light and hoped to god that the potion he spiked destroyed the dark lord once and for all.

X-X-X

Slowly blinking my eyes I sat up quickly and glanced around, wondering why the sounds of fighting were gone. My mouth gaped I was no longer in the graveyard I had previously been in, I wasn't even in the country! I was currently in a place that I recognized all too well, Hogwarts.

Specifically in the Slytherin dorms, in a bed. Jumping out of the bed, I grimaced as I realized that I was stark naked, and looking down I also noted that I was slightly less pale then before when I had had the looks a starving toddler.

Quickly surveying the area I spotted his wand on the nightstand next to the bed, and quickly grabbed it. Wand in hand I crept through the empty dorm room over to the nearest closet, opening the closet I noticed that there was an assortment of robes there and I hastily grabbed one and put it on.

Glancing around the room once more, I crept down the stairs to the Slytherin common room, I noted a few differences that I hadn't remembered being there such as the grey loveseat and a wizard's chess board permanently placed in the middle of the seating area. Frowning I continued trudging onward, wondering what the hell was going on.

Exiting the Slytherin common room I stopped and stared at the many students walking through the halls of Hogwarts. There were never this many students when I was in Hogwarts! And why are they only casually glancing at me and not running in terror or fright from my menacing form?

Gritting my teeth in frustration I stalked up the stairs and towards the exit of the school, Severus' new potion must have drastically changed my appearance, he will have to be tortured for that mistake, but first I must get myself out of this accursed school!

With the grand doorway in sight I picked up speed only to have my path blocked by a boy slightly shorter than me with a slightly annoyed look upon his face. The boy looked to be 13 or 14 with messy white hair that slightly hung in front of his face and brown eyes, already I hated this boy. No one had the right to wear that look upon his face when talking to the dark lord Voldemort!

I slowly raised my wand with the torture curse upon my lips when the boy spoke first,

"Tom," he whined, "you promised you would wait for me in the hallway after defense against the dark arts! Just for that I'm not helping you on your Herbology homework!" the boy hmphed and turned his head to the side but still had an eye open for my reaction to his supposedly stinging comment.

But I hadn't even heard what he had said, his first words still ringing in my ears, my arm lay limply by my side. He…he had called me by my muggle name, he knows! How? I don't remember ever having met this boy, I quickly scanned my memory of my time at Hogwarts. Could the potion have somehow sent me to the past? I quickly ended that thought though, I hadn't spotted any children I recognized from my years at this hellhole. Anger bubbled inside me, along with horrible memories of my time in the orphanage.

"What did you just call me?" I snarled at the boy.

The boy had the gall to look confused which just enraged me even farther. His eyes widened when he spotted my enraged face, "umm your name? Tom?" he asked warily fear flickering across his eyes. Inwardly I smirked, good that is the kind of emotion my presence should elicit.

I whipped my wand up and at the boys throat who paled considerably, "Don't you ever call me by that filthy muggle name again! In fact don't address me ever again unless it is to bow to my feet and pray for forgiveness of your insolence!" I snarled and took a step forward, again ready to use the torture curse and unfortunately again interrupted, this time by an uptight looking woman who I immediately recognized.

"Misters Riddle and Castor! What in the name of Merlin is going on here!" McGonagall shouted sternly.

The Castor boy, sputtered something along the lines of "Tom is acting crazy", but I wasn't listening that much, my mind was again sent reeling. Why is McGonagall here? And not attempting to destroy me? She was with me in Hogwarts over 70 years ago! What is happening? Suddenly it dawned on me, the potion. It wasn't correct, Snape's new ingredient must have been false. Thus sending me to this strange world. Snape. When I see him again he's going to be in for a world of hurt, he's going to wish that I used the Avada Kedavra on him! I chuckled at the thought of all the ways I could torture Snape, forgetting that two others were in my presence giving me strange looks.

McGonagall frowned at me, "Mr. Riddle. Is there something you find funny?"

I gave her a chilling grin, "Oh, nothing McGonagall, just thinking of the time I fed my snake the neighborhood cat and watched it try to fight back."

McGonagall took a step back in shock. I knew full well what her animagus form was, I also know that Nagini would never eat a cat, too stringy she says.

McGonagall straightened her robes looking slightly flustered, "Yes well if you're quite done, you and Mr. Castor need to come with me to the headmaster's office. And Mr. Riddle? It's Professor McGonagall."

I scoffed and followed the stern professor to where I knew the headmaster's office would be with Castor following nervously behind. I scoffed at the boy's foolishness, Dumbledore's punishments aren't hard if what Lucius had stated from his and his sons experiences.

I was completely flabbergasted then when sitting at the headmaster's desk was none other than the traitor himself, Severus Snape.

I frowned, where was Dumbledore? McGonagall is one of his teachers so where is he? And why is Snape headmaster? This doesn't make any sense! I'll have to make a stop at the Hogwarts library before leaving this wretched place.

"Headmaster Snape, I caught these two fighting in the courtyard. Mr. Riddle had his wand pointed at Mr. Castor's neck." McGonagall explained curtly.

Snape lifted an eyebrow at that, "Mr. Riddle was threatening Mr. Castor?" McGonagall nodded and Snape frowned, "Hm" was all he said.

I grimaced, that slimy traitor should not be in charge! This school shouldn't even exist! If I had my way it would only be a pile of burning rubble.

"Professor McGonagall you may leave, I will deal personally with these two." Snape stated coolly. And McGonagall nodded and quickly left the office leaving Voldemort and Castor alone with Snape in his office.

"So Mr. Castor, how did this altercation arise?" He questioned.

Castor fidgeted nervously, but looked Snape straight in the eyes when he responded, "I'm not really sure Headmaster, I was just complaining to Tom-" I growled at the use of my filthy muggle name and Castor stiffened, "- I mean him, because he promised to wait for me in the hallway after DADA because I took a long time packing my stuff but when I went to meet him he was gone and I didn't find him again until after my next class!" Castor shouted now breathless.

Snape nodded then turned to me with an expectant look on his face.

I sighed and shook my head, "He insulted me by calling me that horrendous name, thus I had to get retribution." Snape again raised an eyebrow and I explained the true reason without thinking, "It was the name of my filthy muggle father, I want no association to that creature, and when I become the greatest wizard alive I want the name spoken across the lips of millions to be a wizard name. A powerful name."

"And that name is?" Snape asked.

"Voldemort." I uttered with a sincere smile across my face, Snape frowned but then nodded, "Acceptable but that doesn't condone the fact that you attacked another student, thus you have a week's detention with Hagrid at 8:00 at house out back. You two are dismissed."

Castor thanked Snape but I just walked out of the door and stalked towards the library. Castor soon caught up with me though, "Tom- err I mean Voldemort, I'm sorry about the name thing, you never told me that you hated your dad so much, I mean we've been best friends for four years and you never even mentioned it. Anyways I have to go meet up with Malfoy for help in Potions, see you around!"

With that the annoying boy left and I huffed angrily, how did that idiot become my "best friend"? I stormed into the library to find it empty and using my wand I located several history books and levitating them over to a table I sat down to read them and learn about this new worlds' history.

Three hours later I closed the last book with wide eyes, apparently the last dark lord was Grindlewald and Dumbledore died fighting him. Another interesting tidbit is that Snape became headmaster after Scrimgeour died, who was headmaster after Dumbledore, and McGonagall was supposed to be the new headmaster but then it was revealed that she had supposedly been married to a werewolf who went missing one day thus because of the magical creature prejudice in the ministry Snape, the next most likely candidate became Headmaster after having taught potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts. The current teachers at Hogwarts are Professor McGonogall teaching Transfiguration, Professor Flitwick teaching Charms, Professor Sinestra teaching Astronomy and Arithmancy, Professor Slughorn teaching Potions, Professor Lelandra teaching Divination, Professor Sprout teaching Herbology, Professor Hagrid teaching Care of Magical Creatures, Professor Ritter teaching Ancient Runes, and Professor St. John teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts.

I frowned as I read the list of names, I haven't heard of half of these people before? Where did they come from? Frowning I banished most of the books back to their respective spots except for the most informative one which I kept in my hand. Walking towards the library exit I was suddenly pushed on the ground. Growling in frustration for myself for being unprepared for an attack I stood up and saw that my attacker was Pansy Parkinson.

I grimaced at the girl, if her father was anything to go by, this girl was terrible overall at everything and atrociously annoying.

The girl sauntered closer to me swaying her hips in a "Sexy" manner, "Aww did the poor little half blood fall down? How clumsy you halfbloods are, must be the muggle in you." She stated matter of factly causing my anger to rise.

"So I heard that you decided you want to cast of your name and go by something else, what was it now? Moldywart? Calmdetort? I wonder what it was," she taunted.

I bared my teeth at her, this girl is going to pay dearly for her comments in this world and mine.

The girl had the gall to start laughing outright in my face, while I was seething in anger, attempting to control my temper. What sort of Slytherin can't control a few silly emotions?

Pansy laughter was soon cut short as a sharp voice rang out through the library, "That is enough Pansy."

The silly girls eyes widened and her head turned in the direction of the voice, her lips trembling when she spoke, "But-But my lord! He's a filthy halfblood who doesn't deserve to live! He-"

The voice came closer as if its speaker was walking down the aisle through the shelves of books, "Yes my dear Pansy he is. But he is also a Slytherin and I'm quite sure by now that you are able to remember the first rule of being a Slytherin?"

Pansy mumbled something incoherent.

"Ah I'm afraid that I couldn't here that, you see my hearing isn't that good maybe if you could speak up?" The voice stated condescendingly.

"Slytherin's stick together!" Pansy shouted .

"Ah yes, well it seems as if you don't comprehend what that rule means so I suggest you go back to your room and think about it." The voice said, its owner coming into view finally. Pansy didn't move, the owner of the voice sighed, "Now, Parkinson." And the silly girl hurried out of the library leaving me alone with this "Lord" person.

Looking at the newcomer my eyes widened in shock, the boy looked to be about 16 with a long narrow face, straight black hair that reached a little past his shoulders and bright green eyes. The facial features such as the cheekbones and eye shape were all very reminiscent of Lucius, but those eyes. Those were unmistakable as the eyes he had seen not 7 hours ago in another world, the eyes of

"Harry Potter" I stated in shock.

The boy in front of me's eyebrows rose up comically before he nervously scratched the back of his head, "well, I knew somebody would figure me out but I really wasn't expecting it to be you Riddle, or should I call you Voldemort? I guess I owe Draco 10 galleons, I had my money on Severus figuring me out since he was so in love with my mother. Oh Well, you win some, you lose some."

I narrowed my eyes at the boy, why did he elicit more fear than me? This is Harry Bloody Potter for Melin's sake! Although now that I think about it the Potters were only briefly mentioned in the history books of all of them having died in a magical explosion.

I started to open my mouth to respond until a blonde haired boy rushed into the room, "Alexander! The upper class Gryffindors started a fight with some first years outside near the giant's house!" The boy, Lucius' son said with anxiety filling his face.

Alexander sighed and turned back to me, "Until next time Voldemort." And with that he turned and rushed out the door of the library with Draco following close behind leaving me standing alone in an empty library.

Sighing I turned and headed out the door towards the Slytherin common room hoping that the diary that I always used to write in will provide me with the key information that I'm apparently missing.

**AN:** This is basically just an idea that's been rolling around in my head for about a year, I don't know if I will ever update this but I will if there's enough support to get me reinterested back in the idea. I'm hoping that in this story I can keep at least some of the characters in character…unlike in certain other stories of mine that I won't directly mention.

Anyways I hope that you guys can surmise what happened in the beginning as I hope I left it obvious enough.

I'm not really sure where this story is going in general or if there is going to be a relationship, if there were a relationship it would probably be Alexander(Harry)/ Voldemort but I haven't really decided about that so give me feedback.

I'm also open to any and all idea as I only have some details worked out and am in need of some plot ideas!

Also if you see any general mistakes in spelling, or grammar, or in the small au portion of the fic just put it in a review and I will fix it as soon as I can!

Thanks for reading!

-Kaosdemon


End file.
